


Burst

by Unbreakable_Vow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, Drabble Sequence, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Tom Riddle, Quintuple Drabble, Young Tom Riddle, i mean we're talking about voldemort so, oh and let's not forget, the ship is a bit veiled nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable_Vow/pseuds/Unbreakable_Vow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What was he for you? A model you should (not) follow, an example to (not)  imitate? Or what else? An obsession?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, i'm not a native speaker! Feel free to underline any error

 

 

It’s just word of the street, nothing more than an annoying whispering. 

 _Grindelwald and his army seem to be unstoppable!_ – _I heard that he wants to attack Hogwarts_ \- _Grindelwald is quickly collecting many followers_ – 

From the point of view of your thirteen years you hear those voices, Tom, and sometimes you capture a few sentences, but nothing more than that. What this called _Gellert Grindelwald_ is doing is not of your concern. 

You have great ambitions, projects waiting to be completed. For now you're just Tom Riddle, but when one day they will speak about you, Grindelwald will be nothing in comparison.

 ***

You’ve just graduated when you learn that that bastard of Dumbledore was able to defeat him.  _It was an engaging battle_ , they say.  _Dumbledore displayed all his skills, of course Grindelwald stood no chance against him!_

 (How can they possibly know that, you wonder? According to winners, every battle is epochal.) 

You listen, but still do not care. Your projects are coming to fruition – the Chamber is locked but found, and thanks to Slughorn the secret of eternal life is now in your hands– and so are you, Voldemort.

 The only thing you regret is that someone stopped Grindelwald: his ideas were captivating.

 ***

 _Dumbledore will pay for this_ , is what you promise to yourself, _he will never find another professor for that position_. _I won’t let it happen._

And even if going away of Hogwarts calms you a little, you're certain that your desire for revenge will not subsiding. It never does: it lies deep within you, something so visceral you will never be free of it.

 Not that you want that: this desire is your strength. It'll be what makes you a winner, a day that has become ever closer since you were here the last time.

 You won’t lose. After all, you're not Grindelwald.

 ***

Over the long years that evanescent figure has faded from your mind – it had lingered more tenaciously than you like to remember, though.

 What was he for you? A model you should (not) follow, an example to (not) imitate? Or what else? An obsession?

 Those are questions that you never ask to yourself. 

But a thought for him, only one – now that you have in front of you the corpse of James Potter, now that you're one step away from victory, now that nothing else will ever stop you – it feels right to commit. 

_Grindelwald, I'm succeeding where you have failed._

***

Since then, many things have happened. You’ve almost-died, waited a long time, reorganized your ideas, called upon the Death Eaters again. Now you're back, Voldemort, and this time nothing will go wrong. Harry Potter will die, _Dumbledore will die_ , and you will finally rise as the Dark Lord you were always meant to be.

 Is it not absurd, that, that after decades all it takes is Gregorovich mentioning him in order to _upset_ you? Absurd, such as the knowledge that he once again will be a key piece for your triumph.

 Something inside of you rejoices for the final confrontation.

*** 

Gellert Grindelwald was the most cruel and powerful dark wizard the world had ever known - before you came and took his place. The most feared, the commander who wanted to subject the scum Muggle and get rid of those filthy crossings.

And he was the man who has fascinated you since you were a thirteen years old boy who had just heard about him. He was the man who gave a fertile ground to your ideas, that you have valued and respected despite the defeat - especially when you had suffered it too - and that has remained under your skin despite the time and in spite of everything. No one has ever had such power on you, never.

(And maybe is this his praised greatness?)

You love him now, while you kill him after having seen him for the first time in your life - and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
